Over the past several years, the use of devices that incorporate touch-screens and haptic feedback has grown exponentially. These devices are used as portable organizers, telephones, music players, and gaming systems. As haptic technology improves, devices may incorporate haptic effects configured to simulate textures. Accordingly, systems and methods for using textures in graphical user interface widgets are needed.